


Whiplash

by Annie_Sutcliff



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Aftercare, Aftercare is important, BDSM, F/M, Gen, Genderless, Just Sex, M/M, NCT 127 whiplash, No Plot/Plotless, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Whiplash, Whipping, based on a nct song, fluff at the end, genderless apprentice, no pronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 03:20:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16077269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie_Sutcliff/pseuds/Annie_Sutcliff
Summary: The leather hitting Julian's back resounds all over the room, even though it's not even slightly louder than the sounds he does. The cries, and whimpers, and sometimes, screams...Wake me up with a whiplashMy baby you are like (I’ll take you away)(...)Right now, all stopMy body is reacting, quicklyShorty give me(Whip-Whiplash)Shorty give me(Whip-Whiplash)Rather than your sweet wordsI need you to be honestShorty give me(Whip-Whiplash)Shorty give me(Whip-Whiplash)





	Whiplash

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry?... I just had the urge to right Julian being whipped because I've never seen it and I don't understand how can we (julian's hoes) not think about it... so...  
> I'm not sorry...  
> If you don't like just don't read please, but if you do like I hope you enjoy it!  
> Julian still has his mark here  
> Comments are always welcome <3

P-Please. – Julian murmurs as he looks deep in your eyes. He’s red from his cheeks to the tip of his ears and the sight makes you exhale a shaky breath. He’s so gorgeous you almost feel dizzy. 

On he’s knees, completely naked and hard and messy, hands tied on his back and tears in his eyes, Julian is for sure the most beautiful thing you’ve ever witnessed. Looking pleadingly at you, he shakes under your piercing gaze when you lean to put your face at the height of his. Your side smiled is inevitable as you reach out your free hand to slide your fingers through silk auburn hair. He shivers from the touch, and you squeeze the whip tighter on your dominant hand.

"Beg Ilya." Your voice is low and husky even in your own ears, so you understand when Julian shivers and whimpers. It’s irresistible to grab a handful of such soft hair on his neck and pull strongly, letting his pale neck exposed "I know you know how to do it properly, Jules. Show me you know how to behave like a good boy."

Julian breaths are short and fast, like he just ran a marathon. He already looks violated and you’re just at the beginning. You let go of his hair and give a step behind, waiting for his response. His eyes travel through your fully clothed body as he licks his lips, and when you know his eyes are on the whip, you turn it softly on your hand just to see the way he shrugs, anticipation eating him alive.

"Please... hurt me." he says with a low but clear voice, eyes not meeting yours.

"Look at me when you talk." you interrupt him and he immediately looks up at you, your demanding voice making his hardened member pulse and he shivers.

"Please, hurt me... I’m begging you." He closes his eyes as he finishes his sentence "Whip me and hurt me as much as you want, I deserve it, please."

You smile fondly, an expression that simply doesn’t fit the situation you’re both in, and lift your hand when he opens his eyes again, looking expectantly at you. You can’t disappoint him, so without a flutter in your expression, you drag the medium length whip down, hitting his right tight strongly.

His reaction is priceless, and you wish you could freeze time just to look at it forever.   
Julian's eyes widen as he mouth falls open, his brows frown in a desperate and crying expression that send such jolts of pleasure through your body. He chokes in his own saliva as he looks up at you. The lust in his eyes make you feel like a predator, looking at such a helpless, about to be eaten whole by you. That craves to be eaten by you.

With this thoughts on your head, you bring the whip up and down twice again, hitting the opposite tight this time, stronger. The choked up sound he makes is impossible to describe. His tights are already showing long red strides, as they are so painful to him, they skin is throbbing and feels on fire as his curse mark glows bright on his neck, trying hard to cure his wounds, but you whip faster.

Julian's whole body shakes as he bites his lips so strong, a thread of blood slide through his chin.

At the sight of the bright red blood you stop, dazed and frozen in place for long seconds. Enough for him to look up at you with pleading and questioning eyes. Slowly, you kneel in front of him, holding his chin, not caring for the blood spreading in your fingertips, and bring his face close to yours. That makes him moan, as wide not to miss a single expression of yours.

"Do you remember our safe word right baby?" you ask in a tender tone.

"Y-yeah." his voice is so shaken it's beautiful.

"If it is ever too much, you have to tell me, okay Ilya?"

When he hears you calling his real name, he closes his eyes and answer in a cry. So desperate to to be broke, that as soon as he speaks you get up again to continue your ministration.

"It's okay darling I... I'm fine. Please continue, I w-want t-to be wrecked, please..."

The whip snaps against his tights over and over, and at the whiplash number 7, Julian is crying. He doesn't even know how he's still on his knees, and not at least thrown on the floor. His member pulses and licks pre-cum and he could swear he has never been so aroused before. The pleasure running through his body is so strong he can't think properly, almost can't even see when you whip more his hurt tights, from pain and the pleasure that it gives him.

And so, looking at him, you know he's capable of reaching his climax just like that.

He mumble incoherent words when the leather is not touching him, but when the whiplash's sound resounds out loud, he screams and moans. That way, he's clearly almost cumming, and as close as he is from his own release, harder it is for you to stay away from you. To avoid touching him, to fight against the urge of getting his face in your hands and kiss him raw.

But you decide it's enough. You stop the whipping at the number 15, and throwing the whip aside, you fall on your knees again and hold Julian's face in yours. You look down, and the marks are already disappearing from his pale skin. _It's a shame, though_ , you think, _they were beautiful on him_.

"You're such a good boy Ilya." you whisper close to his face, sliding your hands through his neck and down his torso. He moans as he stares at your eyes. His own grey ones are shaken and disturbed, filled with lust. "You did so well, you took it so well, right?"

He nods faintly, still unable to breath properly. You lean on, capturing his lips on yours. The kiss doesn't last much, because as your tongue slides in his, making him breathless and a strangled moan mess, you hold his member tight in your hand, making Julian move away from you as fast as lightning to whine in pleasure.

"You did so well you deserve to cum Jules." you whisper in his ear. His head falls on your shoulder and you quickly grab his neck with your free hand, bumping his cock strongly and fast as you gradually squeeze his pale neck.

"Cum for me, baby." You look Julian in the eyes when he orgasms, few seconds later, whit his eyes wide, desperate and lost. Mouth hanging open in strangled gasps for air and a final loud groan as he shots his load all over your head and himself.

The first thing you think when you let go of his hand, is to keep stroking to make him cum again for oversensitive, but that's not what you want right now. Even though Julian has indeed being a good boy, and he would definitely like that, the way his chest goes up and down as he tries to get a hold of his usual breath pattern back, with his head slammed against your shoulder, makes you want to simply shower him with praises and kisses and take care of him.

You lift both of your hands and allow him to put all his weight on you, his whole body like jelly. Your hands travel to his back and you untie the rope that kept his arms in place, and as soon as they're free, Julian's arms embrace you, holding to your waist like a lifeline, and you laugh, stroking his hair delicately. While he's getting down from his high, you whisper him praises and good words, telling him how amazing he is, and that you're proud of him.

"Ilya" you mumble "let's go to the bed okay?" He doesn't answer, but lazily get up and in 2 steps, throw himself in the bed. You smile fondly at him, and when he opens his eyes and sees your gaze on him, he blushes.

When you find the pot you've been looking for, you lift your hand on top of it, and concentrate, waiting until the waters flows inside. Grabbing a towel you placed carefully, on top of the bed, because you know how things would go, you begin to clean Julian's abdomen, and even though there are no marks left, you delicately swipe his tights and he sighs.

"You're the best person for me, my darling." Julian hums with a husky voice, clearly from too much bad use, as you begin to get rid of your clothes after setting the tower and pot aside, to lay down with him. "But there is just one thing I'd like to know."

When you lift the covers to get underneath, he turns to lay on his side, that familiar suggestive side smile already shining on his face as he reaches out to cup your face and kiss your lips slightly.

"Why do you have a whip?" 

**Author's Note:**

> that was so dirty I'm so sorry...  
> I think the end is kinda bad because I was already getting tired buuut okay


End file.
